Au secours Hermione
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Face à un problème épineux on fait appel à Hermione. Mais est-ce vraiment un problème ? OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **garde** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note **: je ne tiens pas compte du T7, des morts notamment.

* * *

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et posa vivement le livre qu'elle était en train de lire avant de tourner la tête dans tout les sens. Elle finit par poser son regard sur la cheminée ou flottait la tête d'Harry.

« Harry…j'ai pas le temps là. Drago va bientôt arriver. »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? Bien sur que si. »

« Je te dis que non puisqu'il est avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi. »

« Je n'y arrivais pas. Je l'ai donc appelé en renfort. »

« Mais tu ne pouvais appeler quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Elle a appelé quelqu'un d'autre ! » retentit une voix qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir.

« Ron ? »

« Oui Ron. Et il y a aussi Blaise, Neville, Fred, George et Théo. Mais il n'y a rien qui marche. »

« On a besoin de toi Hermione ! Cria Ron. C'est infernal. »

Hermione soupira fortement. Elle s'apprêtait à passer une soirée tranquille avec son petit ami et voilà que celui-ci et ses amis mettaient tout en l'air. Et il fallait toujours qu'ils l'appellent elle, à l'aide. Pourquoi pas Ginny ? Ou Pansy ? Et de toute façon, ils étaient huit. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas y arriver à _huit_.

Ramassant son sac, elle transplana et retrouva les garçons. Ils avaient tous l'air penaud et passablement agacé.

Hermione devait avouer que le bruit était insupportable.

« Hermione…on en peut plus. » Gémit Harry.

« Non mais c'est quand même pas croyable Harry. Tu n'es même pas fichu de faire un simple baby-sitting. Et vous à sept vous n'êtes même pas capable de l'aider ! Non mais vraiment. Je plains vos futures femmes. Drago je te préviens que je ne suis pas prête d'avoir un enfant avec toi si tu n'es pas capable de garder un bébé de huit mois. »

« Mais je te jure qu'on a tout fait. Harry lui a donné à manger. Neville à changé la couche. Blaise à chanté, Théo l'a bercé, Fred et Georges lui ont fait des grimaces, Ron lui a lu une histoire et Drago…enfin bref. »

« Non. Pas « enfin bref ». Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » aboya-t-elle en direction de Drago.

« Rien. »

« Malefoy. »

« J'ai juste un peu élevé la voix. »

« … »

« … »

« Je ne vais même pas crier. Vous êtes tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Incapable de garder un bébé convenablement. On aura tout vu. »

Elle les planta la et se dirigea vers la chambre, d'où provenaient les cris. Dans son berceau, le pauvre petit Teddy se déchirait les cordes vocales. Il avait le visage humide et la couleur de sa peau hésitait entre le rouge et le violacé.

« Mon petit cœur… » Chuchota Hermione en s'approchant du berceau.

Elle le prit dans les bras et le souleva avant de le caler contre elle. Elle caressa doucement ses quelques petites cheveux et le berça tout doucement.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer Teddy. Petit cœur…tes tontons ne savent vraiment pas s'y prendre n'est ce pas. Shht. Tu as ton doudou dans ton lit pour dormir avec toi. Et maman va bientôt revenir petit cœur. »

Teddy fixait Hermione de ses grands yeux bleus et semblait boire ses paroles.

« Tu vas faire un gros gros dodo et demain maman et papa seront là. D'accord. »

Teddy se blottit contre elle et ferma les yeux. Hermione lui caressa la joue quelques secondes et lui embrassa le crâne. Puis elle le reposa dans son lit et quitta la pièce à pas de loup. Elle referma la porte tout doucement et quand elle se retourna, elle failli hurler. Les huit garçons étaient là et la regardaient comme si elle avait deux têtes.

Elle leur passa devant, hautaine et lança à la cantonade : « qu'est ce que vous avez ? Ce n'est tout de même pas compliquer de garder un bébé. »

Elle transplana sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Son roman l'attendait.

* * *

Mouais. Inspiration pas au top ce soir ^^ Je m'excuse pour les fautes.

Les bénéfices des reviews sont reversés à la SALE


End file.
